


And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time.

by hearmyplea (orphan_account)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OTP Questions, compilation of one-shots, i dont know anymore, i think, this is my first time(work) pls be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hearmyplea
Summary: One-shots based on a list of OTP Questions I saw from tumblr.  Questions © some-imaginative-otp-imagines





	And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> diz the product of my stress school hates me and im trying to make it love me back anyways this is unbeta-ed so expect mistakes ahh i hope you enjoy this T^T this is also my first time really Im more of a reader so pls slow down with the criticism hahahahhaha

~~~

 

"You know... you really don't have to buy me gifts almost every week," Wangho trailed off as he looked over the gifts presented before him. It's not like he doesn't appreciate it; it's just he doesn't want Sanghyeok to spend so much money on him when he could just spend on it more important things.

"I want to," Sanghyeok stated  
"You DON'T have to," interjected Wangho. Sanghyeok sighed and held Wangho's hand.  
"I want to because you deserve them."  
"Thanks but really I don't want you to give me gifts from now on," caused Sanghyeok to raise his eyebrow. Wangho sighed. His boyfriend doesn't get it. Guess this will be an argument and Wangho doesn't really want that to happen.

"Hey, you can spend the money on important things. There's no occasion so I don't know why you're giving me gifts," Wangho calmly explained. Sanghyeok frowned, "And you're not important?"

Wangho wanted to roll his eyes so bad but he restrained himself. Sanghyeok's sweet. He likes it but he doesn't like this. How could he not see the importance of money? These stuffed toys will be put in a shelf and serve as displays or maybe something Wangho could cuddle at night but he doesn't need tons of them. Really, he appreciates his beloved's efforts but this is the time to teach Sanghyeok how to spend his money wisely.

"I am but --" Wangho was cut off  
"That's the end of it. I fail to see the issue here. It's my money therefore I can spend it however I want," Sanghyeok declared with finality in his voice. Wangho wants to punch something.

"I know. Im just concerned, you know. You should just save your money for other things. Really, Im fine with you by my side. I don't need these things. You don't need to give me these materials to prove your love to me. I'm not materialistic," Wangho softly said to not further upset his significant other. Sanghyeok looked so dejected. Wangho knows Sanghyeok's intention is to make him happy. A simple smile from him would make him feel as if he's the luckiest in the world. Sanghyeok stayed silent for a while. Wangho observed Sanghyeok. Waiting for signs. Sign to how he should react or approach his boyfriend.

Wangho is taken aback when he saw a smirk forming on his boyfriend's face.

"I can see where you're coming from," he proudly said. Wangho is internally celebrating. Finally!

"I really should save money for important things like..."  
"Like?"  
"Our marriage"  
Wangho sputtered a "W-what" stupidly. Cheeks flushed and tongue-tied. Wangho stayed rooted in his place. Sanghyeok chuckled and kissed his stupefied boyfriend's forehead.


End file.
